


You're So Sweet, but I Like it Rough

by orphan_account



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Crying, Explicit Consent, F/M, Gags, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, God - Freeform, Hair-pulling, I feel like a sinner, Knifeplay, Knives, M/M, NSFW, Other, Pet Names, Rope Bondage, gender neutral reader, god pls im so sorry, god this is so bad, here we are, i cant even tag it as crack taken seriously now can i, if u know me no u dont, im not even religious but, im sorry its not very good, ive never written smut before so, started as a joke but, to all my mutuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I could tie you up if you wanted,” you say, “right there against the bed, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind.”ORYou and Diego spend some quality time together.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Kudos: 19





	You're So Sweet, but I Like it Rough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [expiredeggnog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredeggnog/gifts).



> i am so sorry for this oh my god it started as a joke but then i just. im so sorry. pls.

“I could tie you up if you wanted,” you say, “right there against the bed, I’m sure you wouldn’t mind.”

He groans.

“That’s a yes then? I’ll keep it in mind. What about your knives?” Your voice gets softer, moving one of them across his thigh, “I could cut you up, use your own weapons against you. I won’t  _ kill you _ , but we might get close, if you’d like.” You really like the reaction you’re getting from him, seeing him fall apart so easily. Diego Hargreeves, Number Two, already melting beneath you.

“God-  _ please _ .”

“Not yet, dear. Have to tear you apart first!!” You smile. He looks so  _ desperate _ and you can’t help but feel pride in your work. You aren’t done yet, though.

“How do you feel about choking, hmm? I know your brother enjoys it quite a bit, that  _ slut. _ ” And despite your word choice, your tone betrays you, softening up as you look at him. You hold your hand around his throat for a few seconds, seeing his eyes roll back. 

“Fuck you,” 

“We’ll get there, though with how you’ve been acting today, I’m not sure if you deserve it.”

He groans and mumbles something, but you can’t quite catch it, “Speak up, love, I can’t give you what you want if I can’t hear you.”

“Please,” He whispers.

“Please what?” You smile, trailing the tip of his knife along the inside of his thigh. You want to break the skin, but you’re much more interested in breaking him first. “You have to tell me what you want.”

A sound escapes him, a cut moan. “Touch me,” He says, and as much as he wants it to sound like a demand, his voice is so small.

“Where would you like me to touch you, sweetheart.” And pet names always work. Always have him screaming your name and begging for more. 

Despite your teasing, you want to move this along just as much as him, so you give into Diego’s request. Next time you’re going to take longer with that, you promise yourself. He moans against you, hands touching anything he can find. You pull his hair a bit, but he only moans again. You set the knife aside for now. You don’t really want him talking, the plans are far too important for his arguing to get in the way. You take a gag from the drawer next to the bed, looking at him to make sure it's okay. He nods.

“You’re so pretty like this,” You murmur into his shoulder. “So very pretty for me. Can I tie you up? I’ll have to get the rope, but I’ll only be gone for a second.” He nods, and you get up to look for the rope, making sure to be as slow as possible, he deserved to wait. You start with his hands, leaning over him to tie him against the bedpost. “Legs too?” You whisper, and when he nods, you’re sure he’d say yes to anything you asked for. Tying his legs takes a bit longer, but soon he’s pinned down, and completely willing to you. You have him tug the ropes, making sure he won’t burn his wrists later. He shouldn’t, but you don’t want to risk anything.

“Remember, if you want anything, and I mean  _ anything  _ to stop, let me know. If you can’t talk, knock on the headrest.”

He nods again.

One hand goes in his hair, the other back around his throat, “ _ Slut,”  _ you whisper, releasing your grasp on his neck. The hand in his hair stays, pulling every once and a while to keep his attention. And just for your own amusement.

You stroke your hand along his cheek ever so gently, and he leans into the touch. Unfortunately for him, however, you have no plans to be soft tonight. You pull his hair, much harder than you had been previously, and strike your hand across his face. He whimpers but you can tell it’s not out of any real pain. You trust him to let you know when it gets to that point.

For now, though, your hands roam his body, one reaching for the knife you were using earlier, one playing with his chest. “You look pathetic,” you say, digging the knife into his thigh, “so  _ needy,”  _ you swipe at the blood with your thumb, smiling a bit at your work. You put your fingers up to his mouth, the blood covering them now on his lips. “Ready to take anything I give you,” he moans, back arching, “Isn’t that right, Diego?”

He moans into your touch, desperate for more, you pull away completely. “ _ Whore _ .”

“Want me to choke you some more? With no room to catch your breath? I’m sure you’d enjoy that, being treated like a toy.” The sounds he makes are  _ wonderful  _ and you can’t get enough. “I’m sure we have some other things in the drawer for you,” You say, walking around the bed and tracing your nails along his skin, “Unless you’d prefer the knives again?” You grab his face, and you can see tears welling in his eyes. Good tears, you know, which makes you smile. “Aww, I’ve barely even started and you’re already crying. Pathetic really, but you’ve been so good. Do you think you deserve a reward? Or should I keep teasing you? Let you fall apart before I let you cum.”

He moans from behind the gag, trying to move back to you. You give in, of course, moving to sit on his chest, the knife moving along his collarbones. You kiss him over the gag, wiping the blood off his lips with your tongue. “I quite like the blood, if you don’t mind,” you whisper, sitting up to cut on his thighs again. Nothing too deep, just enough to draw blood. You kiss his cheek before moving down to lick the blood from the inside of his thigh. It’s painfully close to his dick and he moans when you bite his thigh. You move your hand over his dick, and even from here you can see the desperate look in his eyes. You give him what he wants, placing your hand on his dick and moving slowly, not ready to let him have it yet. 

You moan a little, seeing the desperation in his eyes. You don’t know when or how you started to have this effect on him, but  _ God  _ does it do something to you. You reach up and tug on his hair again, “You ready yet?” you whisper, not expecting much of a response. 

“Let’s take this off, I wanna hear you.” You say, letting go of his dick and going to remove the gag. He groans when you throw it to the side, and you lean down to kiss him. “You think you’re ready? You fucking slut.” You murmur into his mouth, and he lets out a muffled ‘please’.

And as much as you’d like to tease him some more, he looks  _ really  _ fucking hot right now, and you want to watch him break. Your fingers linger on his lips, trailing down his cheek, and you slap him. “Go on then,” You whisper into his ear, toying with his dick again, “cum for me.”

If you had a camera on you, you would take a picture of this moment, Diego had never looked so pretty. His eyes scrunched up, tears in them, and his mouth wide open, an empty moan coming out. You trace his lips with your thumb, savoring the moment.

You lean down to kiss him again, beginning to untie the ropes. “You did such a good job, sweetie. Let’s get you cleaned up, hm? Gonna have to bandage those cuts of yours.”    


You take your time cleaning the blood, not wanting to hurt him. Diego is on the verge of sleep, the only thing keeping him awake is the occasional sting of your towel as you wipe his thighs off, and you smile. 

You’ll have to do this again sometime.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> we are learning a lot abt the author today arent we.


End file.
